Looking Of You
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: ichigo bertemu seorang anak misterius di masa lalunya. tapi, mengapa ia lupa siapa sosok itu? very bad summary. my first song fic. ichihitsu. don't like don't read


It's my first song fic. With song 'seandainya' in this fic.

Enjoy it and review please

.

.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo and Vierra

Genre: Romance and Hurt/comfort

Rated: T

Pairing: IchiHitsu slight IchiRuki

Warning: Gaje nan abal, Shounen-ai a.k.a boys love, OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kecepetan, aneh banget, chara death, all Ichigo POV, dll. _Don't like don't read and no flame please.._

Attention: anggap aja Ichigo tuh anak tunggal dan Masaki belum meninggal

.

.

Looking Of You

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

_Kelak kau kan menjalani hidupmu sendiri_

_Melupai kenangan yang telah kita lalui_

_Yang tersisa hanya aku sendiri disini_

_Kau akan terbang jauh menembus awan_

_Memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku_

_._

Sinar matahari mengganggu tidurku. Aku membuka mata dengan enggan. Bau khas rumah sakit menyengat hidung bangirku. Sial, matahari mengacaukan mimpi indahku. Mimpi tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya sangat aku kenal. Tapi, aku sendiri lupa siapa anak itu. Yah, mungkin aku mengenal anak itu di masa lalu. Hanya saja, penyakit ini memaksaku untuk melupakannya.

.

*Flashback: ON*

Aku kembali menggerutu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Orang tuaku hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuanku. ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku adalah anak tunggal. Dan dokter mengatakan, kalau ibu tidak mungkin hamil lagi. Karena itulah orang tuaku sangat memanjakkanku, meski seperti apa pun kelakuanku. Tapi aku heran, kali ini apa yang mereka rencanakan? Membawaku keluar kota, yang aku sendiri pun tidak tau dimana tempatnya.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Duduk saja dengan tenang. Kami yakin, kau pasti akan menyukai tempat itu." ibuku berujar tenang, seraya menyunggingkan senyum. Ah, ibuku memang selalu tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah kemana pun mereka pergi, aku hanya bisa mengikuti.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah desa. Aku tidak mengenal sama sekali tempat ini. aku menatap bingung ke arah ibu yang tengah mendorong kursi rodaku. Ibu menoleh ke arahku. "Ini desa Rukongai, disini tempat tinggal ayah dan ibu waktu masih kecil. Desa ini masih bersih dan segar. Kami rasa, desa ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu." Ibu mengacak rambut oranye ku. Aku menatap sekeliling. Memang benar, desa ini benar-benar sejuk dan indah. Aku tersenyum. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga datang ke desa ini.

"Ibu, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Boleh kan?" pintaku pada ibu.

Kulihat ia berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh ya," ibu kembali tersenyum.

"Ya." aku memutar roda kursiku. Aku ingin segara melihat-lihat sekitar. Kuhirup udara segar itu lagi. Aku terus memutar roda, hingga aku sampai di sebuah danau yang sangat indah.

"Indah sekali disini." Aku mulai menyukai desa ini. kupandangi terus danau tersebut sampai sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku.

"Siapa kau?"

*flashback: Off*

.

"Ichigo, kau sudah bangun, nak?" tanya ibu seraya berjalan ke arahku.

Aku tak menjawab. Hanya terus memperhatikan ibu.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya ibu kembali saat ia duduk di samping tempat tidurku. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku memang tak menginginkan apapun saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi, Rukia dan Renji akan datang, lho." Ibu mulai mengupas apel dengan pisau. Aku kembali menatap ke arah jendela kamar rumah sakit Karakura itu.

Sampai dengan tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerang diriku.

.

+misamisa+

.

_Seandainya kau tau ku tak ingin kau pergi_

_Meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama bayanganku_

_Seandainya kau tau aku kan slalu cinta_

_Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita selama ini_

_._

*flashback: On*

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut putih tersebut. aku masih belum menjawab. Aku terperangkap dalam kilauan mata emeraldnya. Anak ini, manis sekali.

"Kau tuli ya?" kembali anak itu bertanya. Aku sedikit tersinggung akan kata-katanya.

"Siapa yang tuli? Aku bisa mendengar." Jawabku. Ia menatap ke arahku.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya nya lagi.

"Err, tidak apa-apa." Jawabku. Mana mungkin aku bilang, kalau aku sedang terjebak dalam pesonanya tadi?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa kau? Aku belum pernah melihatmu di desa ini." ia berjalan mendekat ke arah danau.

"Aku Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Yah, aku memang bukan dari desa ini. aku hanya sedang berlibur dengan keluargaku. Kau sendiri?" aku mendekati anak itu. ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku Toushirou Hitsugaya. Aku penduduk asli desa ini." jawabnya singkat. Ia menatap kursi roda ku. "Kenapa kau pakai kursi roda?"

Aku tersentak. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membahas hal ini. "Aku sakit. jadi tidak bisa berjalan." Jawabku sekenannya. Tapi ia justru semakin penasaran.

"Sakit? sakit apa?" tanya nya menatap langsung ke arah mataku. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Aku sendiri tidak tau namanya apa. Tapi penyakit ini mematikan fungsi-fungsi sarafku. Contohnya kakiku ini. saraf yang menghubungkan otak dan kakiku sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Dan yang paling sering aku alami adalah, aku sangat mudah melupakan sesuatu. Dan cepat atau lambat.. penyakit ini akan membunuhku." Jawabku.

*Flashback: Off*

.

+misamisa+

.

_Kelak kau kan menjalani hidupmu sendiri_

_Melupai kenangan yang tlah kita lalui _

_Yang tersisa hanya aku sendiri disini_

_Kau akan terbang jauh menembus awan_

_Memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku_

_._

Aku membuka mata, mendengar suara-suara berisik di sekitarku.

"Ah, Ichigo. Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Ucap Renji, pemuda berambut nanas merah tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Ichigo. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek. Rukia, yang kutau adalah kekasihku.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku seraya tersenyum.

Semua orang yang ada disana menghela nafas lega. Rukia pun menangis sambil menggenggam tanganku erat.

.

*Flashback: On*

"Separah itukah?" ia menatap cemas ke arahku.

"Hmm, yah. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sekarang aku hanya bisa menikmati sisa hidupku. Haha." Aku tertawa garing.

"Apa.. kau akan melupakanku juga?" tanya nya.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah danau. Tak berani menatap matanya. "Entahlah. Mungkin juga, tapi aku tidak tau."

Dari sudut mataku, kulihat ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Kutolehkan wajahku ke arahnya. Aku tersentak ketika melihat air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"H-hei, kau kenapa? Sudah, jangan menangis.." aku mengusap pipinya.

Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya. "Padahal, aku sangat senang, akhirnya ada juga orang yang menyadari keberadaanku. Aku senang, karena akhirnya aku tidak sendiri lagi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau bilang akan melupakanku?" ia terisak. Aku bingung menghadapinya.

"A-aku bilang kan mungkin. Aku juga tidak tau pasti." Aku menggenggam tangannya. Tapi segera dihempaskannya, kemudian berlarilah ia pergi. Tak menghiraukanku yang terus memanggil namanya. Berharap ia kembali, tapi ia tak mengabulkannya.

*Flashback: Off*

.

+misamisa+

.

_Seandainya kau tau ku tak ingin kau pergi_

_Meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama bayanganku_

_Seandainya kau tau aku kan slalu cinta_

_Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita selama ini_

_._

"A-akh!" Aku meremas keras kepalaku. Sakit. rasanya sakit sekali.

"Ada apa Ichigo? Ada yang sakit?" ibu menatap cemas ke arahku.

"Aarrgghh!" rasa sakit itu semakin menusuk kepalaku. Ingin rasanya ku benturkan kepalaku ke dinding.

"Dokter! Dokter!" kulihat ibu berseru panik memanggil dokter. Renji dan Rukia menatap cemas ke arahku. "Bertahanlah, Ichigo!" rukia memeluk tubuhku erat. Sakit! sakiit!

.

*Flashback: On*

Sudah satu minggu akudi desa ini. hari ini aku akan pulang ke Karakura. Selama seminggu pula aku tak melihat sosok mungil yang sangat aku rindukan itu.

"Ichigo, sudah waktunya pulang, nak. Ayo." Ibu menghampiriku yang masih terus saja melihat danau dari jendela kamarku yang tepat menghadap kesana.

"Sebentar, bu. Nanti aku menyusul." Jawabku. Ibu hanya menghela nafas, kemudian meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Toushirou.." tanpa sadar aku menyebutkan nama itu.

"Kau mengingatku?" tanya sebuah suara dari sosok yang sangat aku cintai.

"T-toushirou? B-bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanyaku terbata. Aku sungguh kaget melihatnya ada disini.

"Kau tak perlu tau." Ia mendekat ke arahku. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau ingat padaku?" tanya nya kembali.

Aku tersenyum senang. Akhirnya bisa melihat wajah malaikat yang aku rindukan. "Tentu. Aku tidak mau melupakanmu."

"Tidak mau?" ia heran pada ucapanku. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, aku tidak tau apakah nanti aku masih bisa mengingatmu atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak mau melupakanmu. Karena aku.. mencintaimu." Ia tersentak. Matanya memandangku tidak percaya. aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Dan yang membuatku makin bahagia adalah, ia membalas pelukanku.

"Aku.. aku juga.. mencintaimu, Ichigo." Tangisnya kembali pecah. Ia menangis di pelukanku. Ku kecup keningnya. Kuusap lembut rambutnya. Mencoba mengingat semua hal yang kusukai darinya.

Aku mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatapku sedih. "Kau akan pergi?" tanya nya.

Aku menghela nafas perlahan. "Ya.." jawabku singkat. Aku tidak mampu bicara apapun padanya.

Ia menatap mataku kembali, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. Ternyata benar dugaanku, ia akan terlihat lebih manis bila tersenyum.

"Ichigo. Kau sedang apa? Ayo cepat. Kita harus pergi." Suara ayah menganggetkan kami.

"Aku.. harus pergi.." ucapku penuh penyesalan. Ia masih tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Aku akan selalu memandangmu. Walaupun setelah ini kau tidak akan bisa melihatku lagi.." ia memundurkan langkahnya. " karena.. aku ini.." aku kembali tersentak kaget ketika melihat tubuhnya perlahan memudar, semakin pudar, kemudian hilang sepenuhnya. Aku membelalakan mata. Ternyata.. dia itu..

"Aku.. tidak ingin melupakanmu.."

*Flashback: Off*

.

+misamisa+

.

Perlahan kesadaranku mulai kembali. Aku merasakan ada suatu alat yang terpasang di hidungku, sepertinya alat bantu pernafasan.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Ichigo?" kudengar suara ibu. Ku buka mataku yang terasa sangat berat. Kuedarkan penglihatanku. Kulihat ayah sedang memeluk ibu yang tengah terisak. Begitupun Renji yang sedang mengusap punggung Rukia yang dalam keadaan sama dengan ibu. Kelihatannya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan dokter, tapi aku tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Ayah.. ibu.." mereka mengarahkan pandangannya padaku. Ibu langsung berlari ke arahku, kemudian menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Tenanglah, Ichigo. Kau pasti baik-baik saja." Ibu mengusap pelan rambutku. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tenang. Sampai sakit itu kembali menyerang.

"Akkhh! Arrggh!" kembali kucengkram erat kepalaku. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat kembali terasa.

"Ichigo! Bertahanlah anakku! Kau pasti bisa melawan rasa sakitmu!" ayah menyemangatiku. Tapi tetap saja sakit di kepalaku seakan membuat seluruh tubuhku merasakan hal yang sama. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi..

Tim dokter bergegas menghampiriku. Melakukan berbagai cara agar menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tengah menderaku. Tapi aku rasa itu percuma. Bukan. Bukan karena aku menyerah, tapi aku sudah melihat dewa kematian menghampiriku. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah. Sosok laki-laki mungil berambut putih yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpiku tengah berdiri di samping sang _shinigami_. Sosok yang selama ini tak kuingat, tapi selalu aku rindukan. Dia tersenyum manis padaku. Ah, akhirnya aku ingat siapa dia..

"Aku ingin selalu mengingatmu, Toushirou.."

.

_Seandainya kau tau ku tak ingin kau pergi_

_Meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama bayanganku_

_Seandainya kau tau aku kan slalu cinta_

_Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita selama ini_

_._

_The end_

_._

Lagi-lagii, aku membuat fic abal. Okelah, tanpa banyak bicara.

Silahkan masukkan saran dan kritik anda pada kotak ripiu di bawah ini :D


End file.
